Digi-Hunters
by moocow1621
Summary: Join one man on his quest for the truth, at whatever he must endure... R/R
1. Moogalmon's Drive

The Garurumon sipped water from the pond. A strange scent reached it's nostrils. The digimon was alert to everything around him.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A man lowered his rifle and targeted the Garurumon in his sights. He didn't intend to kill the beast, just to stun it. His rifle was packed with a Magpulse that would leave no wound, just put the digimon out. The buyer would pay a fortune for a Champion in such good condition.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A motorcycle screamed along the dirt path throught the forest. He had red hair, spiked up. He wore army fatigues, and a red band around one arm. He gunned the engine and sped toward the poacher.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The man had heard the cycle getting closer, and suddenly it stopped. The Garurumon was still drinking from the pond. The giant wolf suddenly looked across the pond toward the opposite side of the poacher. An ape stalked out of the woods toward the Garurumon.  
  
Moogalmon  
"I am Moogalmon, I slash all who oppose me with Bone Daggers"  
  
The digimon looked like Apemon, but was smaller. On both sides of his waist hung daggers crudley carved from bone. This was a Rookie level, but still a rare catch. The poacher was about to take his shot, when he thought, "Why would a Moogalmon be roaming around this forest? Moogalmons were usually desert digimon, and would be found far from this forest." The pause cost the poacher dearly. Thw last words the man whispered were, "Enlightned One?" The attacker stood over his body clad in army fatigues. A device hung from his belt. This divice was only seen carried by a race of humans that called themselves the Enlightned Ones. They lived in a dome on the North Continent. They had been "chosen" to carry around digivices and have digimon fighters. The attacker stepped over his body and picked up his rifle.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Moogalmon raised his daggers over his head.  
"Bone Dagger!" He flung the daggers toward the Garurumon. The daggers plunged into the back of the beast. He landed on the back and retrieved his weapons. "Rollo Kick!" The ape roundhoused the huge wolf in the jaw. It was flung backwards into the pond. "Cyrus, I got 'em!" Moogalmon shouted. Cyrus walked over to his digimon partner. The Garurumon panted in the water. Cyrus held his digivice towards the wolf and a beam shot out of it. The light struck Garurumon and it blasted into millions of tiny data-particles. The data was sucked into the digivice. It began to glow, the power of the Garurumon now belonged to Cyrus. A card generated in front of his face. It showed Moogalmon with fist in front of him. Ice blasts came from the fists. The card was marked "Ice Blaster". Cyrus' digivice beeped and a little voice said, "RECIEVED NEW ATTACK 'ICE BLASTER'"  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Cyrus knew he would have to head into the nearest town for supplies. He flipped out his digivice and a small map came up. The nearest town was a small farming villiage called Kibber. He sped off on his motorcycle towards the town.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The town was very small; a few farms, and a shop. Cyrus stalked into the shop.  
"I need some Magpulse ammo." he said. The shopkeeper reached behind the counter and pulled out a few slugs. Cyrus picked them up and stuck them into his pack, and he layed his money down on the table. "Lemme' see what weapons you got." he said quietly. The shopkeeper lead Cyrus into the back room. The walls were filled with guns. Big guns, small guns, tiny guns, any kind of gun. But Cyrus' eyes rested on a Shock Bow. It was a high powered bow. He paid the shopkeeper and ran out of the store. Cyrus looked over the town for awhile, and then headed off on his way.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The wind blew against Cyrus's face, his hair was tossed in the wind. Suddenly his bike hit something and he was thrown off. He looked over to his bike just in time to see it get crushed by, nothing. The ground shook like footsteps coming towards him. All of a sudden the air over Cyrus began to shimmer. Now standing over Cyrus was a huge green dino they called Chamelamon.  
  
Chamelamon  
"I am Chamelamon, I blend into the surroundings so well, my enemy doesn't know im coming."  
  
Cyrus flipped onto his feet and faced the beast. A man in white rode on top of it. He seemed to be silent and just stared at Cyrus. Chamelamon charged forward toward Cyrus.  
"Invisible Crusher!" Two tentacles shot out of Chamelamon's back and and instantly dissapeared. Cyrus raised his rifle and fired two shots at Chamelamon. The giant lizard jumped up and doged the shots easily. Jay was suddenly smacked in the back by the two tentacles and fell forward. They grabbed him around the waist and lifted him up. Cyrus was slammed into the ground; his body burned in agony. The digivice began to glow. Moogalmon appeared in front of Cyrus.  
"Bone Dagger!" He yelled and slashed the tentacles with his daggers. Blood flew from the cuts.  
"Silent Slap!" More tentacles came from the digimon's back and flew towards Moogalmon. Moogalmon rushed at Chamelamon and jumped left and right as the tentacles struck the ground.  
"Rollo Kick!" Moogalmon somersaulted onto the ground and kicked the beast in the stomach. It reeled backwards. The man on top of the Chamelamon looked in awe at Moogalmon. This was just a rookie, yet had the strength of a champion. He leapt high in the air off the back of his digimon. "Come home, Cyrus. You deserve better than this life." he yelled. Cyrus held out his hand and a card appeared in it. He held the card toward Moogalmon and time froze. A blue light surrounded both owner and digimon. The card flew over to Moogalmon and he shined a bright blue. The light faded and in it's place was Moogalmon, but his fur was a deep blue. His eyes were frosty and his bone daggers were replaced by two Ice Daggers.  
  
Sub-Zero Moojamon  
"I am Subzero Moojamon, my Ice Blaster sends a chill down the spine of evil."  
  
The blue digimon faced Chamelamon. It leaped up in the air and came crashing down on the beast.  
"Sub-Zero Sweeper!" He slashed the Chamelamon across the face and it froze in place. "Ice Blaster!" SZ Moojamon spread his arms and gathered the digital force around him into his palms. The attacker ran towards SZ Moojamon while he was vunerable. Cyrus pulled out his rifle and fired a shot off at the man. It hit him on the chest and he was sent flying backwards. "Release!" SZ Moojamon yelled and pointed his fists toward Chamelamon. Huge blue waves shot toward the digimon and his body was completly covered in ice. "Ice Sting!" SZ Moojamon flung his daggers at the forzen Chamelamon. "Rollo Kick!" SZ Moojamon somersaulted at Chamelamon and gave it a solid kick. The digimon shattered into thousands of pieces. The digimon shattered into a million of data paticles. SZ Moojamon was exausted and the power left. The card appeared in front of Cyrus. It then flew into his digivice. Cyrus walked over to the attacker and bent down over him.  
"Who are you?" Cyrus asked the man. The man was badly hurt. Magpulse blasts were usually meant to take down digimon. This blast could have killed him, and probably will. The man looked over to Cyrus with a dead look in his eyes.  
"Digital Weapon?" He whispered with his last ounce of strength...  
  
  
WHO WAS THIS MAN? WHY DID HE ATTACK CYRUS? WHAT ARE THE DIGITAL WEAPONS?  
CHECK OUT MY NEXT FIC  
DIGI-HUNTERS: RAZOR'S HIDDEN PAST 


	2. Weapon Description: 1

Digital Weapon Description:  
  
Drive: Ice Attacks  
  
Drive is an offensive type weapon that raises speed. The attacks that hold the Drive Weapon are all based on Water, Ice, and Speed attacks.  
  
Moogalmon  
  
Rookie: SubZero Moojamon 


	3. Razor's Past

The rain pounded in the night sky. A foot slammed into a puddle. Cyrus slipped behind one of the Sea Skippers. Men walked around him. This was a troop from an army of the Enlightened Ones. They had come to capture some digimon. They had probably hired that poacher from the nearest town. Once that got word he was dead they knew Cyrus was in the area. Then they sent out a Hunter. He pressed himself up against the side of the boat and watched a female officer give orders to some grunts.  
"Check the perimiter of the boat, if you see anything suspicious I want you to tell me right away." She yelled of the relentless pounding of the rain.  
"Yes, Captian Razor!" They yelled, and ran off around the boat. Razor stared out into the storm. A giant lion digimon came up behind her. At his side was a large sword. She turned around.  
"Hey Leomon," she said quietly.  
  
Leomon  
"That's Leomon, his Sword of Justice attack always hits it's mark."  
  
The large digimon sniffed at the night sky.  
"Razor, I smell something, but the rain blocks it out. It might be nothing, but..." He was cut off by the scream of one of the men on the opposite side of the boat. Cyrus ran toward the scream. Razor hopped onto Leomon's back and he jumped high in the air.  
Cyrus stopped at the edge of the boat and he saw one of the grunts being held on the horns of a Greymon.  
  
Greymon  
"My Nova Blast burns through all that stand in my way!"  
  
The large digimon flung the soldier at the boat. He hit with a crack and slid to the ground, lifeless. Leomon and Razor dropped down onto the digimon. Razor hopped off and ran to the man. Leomon unsheathed his sword.  
"Prepare to die." He said and ran at the Greymon.  
"Nova Blast!" The huge ball of fire lit up the night sky. Leomon ran right into the attack. His fur was singed, but he seemed to be unharmed.  
"Sword of Justice!" He drove his sword deep into the stomach of the Greymon. He jumped into the air and that cut the Greymon in half. It started to digitize into millions of data particles. Razor held out her digivice, and the energy was absorbed into it. A card appeared before her. It showed a picture of a red Leomon with a flaming sword. The card read "Nova Blast".  
  
Cyrus had snuck onboard the ship and now the boat was about to take off. The stormy waters assaulted the boat.  
"Can't we just wait for another day, until this storm clears up?" One of the grunts asked. They were taking off anyway. They needed to get the digimon and information to home right away. Cyrus sat against a cargo hold. His hair was soaked as well as his uniform. He was at the very back of the boat, hidden by a small cargo hold. Suddenly a flash of lightning, and Cyrus could make out a large serpentine figure on the waters. The boat shook as if it had been struck by something.  
"Were taking on water!" Cyrus heard a man yell. The boat was slammed. A Seadramon rose out of the water in front of Cyrus.  
  
Seadramon  
"I am Seadramon, I storm my enimies with Ice Needle."  
  
Another blast hit the boat. The men were yelling all over the boat and one yelled, "Ikkakumon!"  
  
Ikkakumon  
"His Harpoon Torpedo wipes out the strongest digimon!"  
  
Cyrus released Moogalmon.  
"Let's go!" The digimon leapt at Seadramon. "Bone Daggers!" He slashed the monster across the face. It let out a scream of agony. It writhed in pain. The boat suddenly shook, and Cyrus heard some soldiers run toward him. They stopped right before the edge of the boat, not sure of which way to run. Cyrus felt giant footsteps on the boat and Ikkakumon crushed the cargo hold revealing Cyrus. The men were trapped between two large mad digimon.  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" The giant white sea mammal yelled. The horn on it's head shot out and crashed into the deck. Cyrus ran for the edge and grabbed the side rail. He leaped off the boat and hung on for his life. The men were blown off the boat by the giant explosion. Cyrus pulled himself up and watched as Moogalmon hung onto the thrashing Seadramon. A large portion of it's scaly body had been blown out in the explosion. Moogalmon jabbed his dagger in the Seadramon's skull and jumped off. The digimon started to digitize. Cyrus held his digivice at the monster and absorbed the data. A small picture of SZ Moojamon. It beeped at him "RECIEVED NEW ATTACK: ICE NEEDLE" The card in Cyrus' hand now showed the blue Moogalmon with two ice needles shooting from his hands. A crash sounded next to Cyrus and he saw Leomon standing in front of Ikkakumon. He leapt in the air and brought his sword over his head. A blazing red light engulfed Cyrus, Moogalmon, Razor, and Leomon. Leomon burst into flames and was then stood as Red Leomon.  
  
Red Leomon  
"When Leomon uses the digital weapon Flare he changes into Red Leomon. He punishes evil with Nova Blast!"  
  
The light subsided and Leomon brought his flaming sword down on Ikkakumon. The white mammal burst into flames, and crashed into the sea below. Steam rose up out of the water. The charred digimon fell slowly to the ocean floor. Cyrus looked at the ground below him and realized that the ship was slowly sinking. Razor ran up to him.  
"Cyrus, you're coming with me!" She pulled out a little device and attached it to his arm. A electric shock ran through his body and he blacked out.  
  
Cyrus woke up to find himself soaking in water. He was laying in a pool of water. The whole deck had been flooded and must have shorted out the paralysis device. Cyrus woke up and found Razor sitting in the corner of the boat crying.  
"Are you OK?" He asked her. She lifted her head and saw her face in it's fullness. She was the most lovely woman he had ever seen. Her cheeks were red from crying, and her eyes were bloodshot; but she was still the most beautiful creature Cyrus had ever seen. She looked so innocent. Her long golden hair rested on her shoulders.  
"Were both gonna die..." she said quietly. Cyrus walked over and put his arm around her shoulder.  
"We are not gonna die." He whispered. They sat like that for a while. Suddenly a voice sounded behind them.  
"He is your enemy Razor! That is Cyrus, we must take him back to the Light Dome." A man dressed in white said. He had short spikey white hair. He held up a strange digivice that the Enlightened ones possesed. Cyrus held out his digivice and Razor held out her's. They were different from the ones of the enlightened ones, but similiar to each others. Moogalmon and Leomon popped out of the digivices and landed beside their partners. The man glared at them and then a grin spread across his face. He raised his arms and out of the sea came a digimon. It was an IceDevimon. The man started to foat in the air and flew over to the roof of a hold. He watched the battle from above. Cyrus and Moogalmon were covered in blue light, and Razor and Leomon were covered in red light.  
They now stood as Red Leomon and SZ Moojamon.  
"Ice Claw!" The evil digimon yelled. He slashed at RedLeomon, but RedLeomon jumped out of the way. The attack hit the boat below and it froze instantly.  
"Nova Blast!" RedLeomon gathered huge balls of fire in his palms and whipped them at IceDevimon. The attacks hit home and IceDevimon roared in pain.  
"Ice Needle!" SZ Moojamon formed an ice spear in his hands and flung it at IceDevimon. The weapon peirced IceDevimon and he dedigivolved into AquaDemiDevimon. The little blue bat flew over to the man.  
"Don't ever turn your back on us. Dont ever..." The man shot into the air and was gone in a flash. Razor gritted her teeth.  
"Simon..." She said. The Digital Weapons receded from the bodies of the digimon. Cyrus heard his digivice beep. A picture of Moogalmon was shown, a small guage was next to the picture. It started to fill and soon reached the top.  
"Champion level reached."  
Moogalmon started to glow.  
  
"Moogalmon digivolve to Apemon!"  
  
Apemon  
"My Bone Club destroys the evil that gets in the way!"  
  
"Champion DRIVE attack aquired Ice Claw."  
  
Cyrus and Razor stood on the boat and now the only problem they had was getting off alive... 


	4. Weapon: 2

Digital Weapon Description:  
  
Drive: Ice Attacks  
  
Drive is an offensive type weapon that raises speed. The attacks that hold the Drive Weapon are all based on Water, Ice, and Speed attacks.  
  
Moogalmon  
  
Rookie: SubZero Moojamon  
Ice Blast  
Ice Needle  
Champion: Yetimon  
Ice Claw  
  
  
Flare: Fire Attacks  
  
Flare is a powerful offensive typre weapon, but also has good defense. The attacks for Flare are all Fire, Rock, and Defense attacks.  
  
Leomon  
  
Champion: RedLeomon  
Nova Blast  
  
Spirit:???  
  
Guard:???  
  
Force:??? 


	5. Zudomon to the Rescue!

Apemon, Leomon, Cyrus, and Razor stood on the deck of the ship as it slowly sank into a watery oblivion. Suddenly Razor's eyes spied a cargo hold that was still above the water.  
"Cyrus, look!" She pointed over to the door. "That is one of the digimon holds, we might find a water type digimon there!" She ran over to the hold and tried to pry the door open.  
"Bone Club!" Apemon swung his large bone club at the door. It smashed open and Cyrus jumped in. Cages were filled with all sorts of digimon.  
"Apemon," Cyrus said, "I want you to knock down all of these doors." Apemon walked in front of Cyrus smashing the cages open. Digimon happily ran out, but none seemed to be water type. Cyrus hear someone behind him and turned around. It was Razor.  
"Follow me," she said. Razor led him down the hallways and down a flight of stairs. "This is where we keep larger digimon, like Champion level. She lead him to a hold that had a small window. Cyrus peered in and spotted a large sea mammal with a shell on it's back. The room was completly filled with water.  
"That is a Zudomon." Razor whispered.  
  
Zudomon  
"A Zudomon is an Ultimate level digimon. We had to take away it's hammer so it couldn't use it's Vulcan Hammer attack"  
  
She pulled a lever and the water in the room rushed out. The Zudomon looked around confused. Razor pushed a button on the wall and a large hammer came out of a panel. It took Razor and Cyrus to lift up the giant weapon. They carried it into the room, and layed it at the digimon's feet.  
"Thank you," It said. It picked up the weapon. Cyrus and Razor walked out of the room and closed the door. The room imeadeatly filled with water and a door opened and the Zudomon swam out. Razor and Cyrus ran up the stairs and to the deck. The water was taking it's toll on the boat. Now the boat weighed more than the water and it began to sank rapidly. Cyrus and Razor dove off the boat and underwater. The Zudomon was swimming around, it spotted them and picked them up on his back.  
"Where are you guys headed?" he asked once they were above water.  
"The nearest town," Cyrus said. The giant digimon sped through the waters. A beach came into sight. As they got closer they noticed it was the island that held the ruins of Primary Villiage. The legend is that it was where a caretaker raised baby digimon until they were ready to enter the world on thiere own. Zudomon dropped them off.  
"If you ever need anything, just blow this whistle." He handed them a shell and sped off. They now faced new adventures on this island... 


End file.
